1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a household jungle gym which is a playing tool with which infants play indoors and more particularly to a household jungle gym which incorporates a swing and a slide which can be dismounted so as to make the jungle gym compact for easy stowage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, household jungle gyms with which infants play indoors include those in which pipe members are joined together by joints so as to be assembled into a solid or three-dimensional grid-like structure. In addition, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-15968, which constitutes Patent Document 1, discloses a household jungle gym which includes a swing which is integrated therewith.
The household jungle gym disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a difficulty in finding a stowage space due to the jungle gym being a large playing tool. In addition, this jungle gym requires a length of time to be built up or stowed. Therefore, mothers having infants have had a difficulty in assembling components into the jungle gym for use or disassembling it to pieces for stowage.